undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
ErroneousTale
|date = April 13, 2019 |website = |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Grim Bright |medium = Games |status = In development |creator = Quartz097 |cocreator = N/A |writer = N/A |programmer = N/A |spriter = Quartz097}} ErroneousTale It is an AU produced by Quartz097, released on this wiki on 04/13/2019. The AU is in the creation/development phase, but there is still a fangame in mind for this timeline. The AU is entirely the result of bad choices made in the original timeline. Frisk was definitely deleted from existence in the game after not returning to his save after defeating Photoshop Flowey and having created an endless loop of genocide routes. However, after the last genocidal route, exactly at Sans's fight, an anomaly caused by the route loop happened in the game, which led to Frisk's definitive "death", the exchange of roles between characters and generation of original points in the game plot. The game was definitely rescheduled by the anomaly. Toriel, in this timeline, was a civilian who ended up being killed in the war between humans and monsters. Asgore, with this, seeing the death of his wife and the defeat of his people before humans, strictly decreed that every human fallen to the Underground should be killed. Gerson (before only one seller) assumed the rank of royal guard of the Underground, which caused Undyne to fall from the post and exile it to the dungeon of the ruins. Years ahead, Undyne feeds an extreme repudiation against the humans, since thinking they truly caused its loss of the position so important, what makes it take a decision: to absorb the soul of any human that dared to appear there. Main Characters Aldris The human substitute of Frisk, in which he possesses the soul of perseverance. Not much is known about it, but, in addition to maintaining similarities with Frisk, it is a human that fell underground with the reprogrammed game. Frisk Died, deleted of the programming of the game, which made no one remember them. For some reason, they could not return to the save to make a true pacifist route. Undyne Assumes Flowey's role. Formerly a brave and honorable warrior: Now an unpredictable and manipulative assassin. After cowardly taking her position as a royal guard lost and exiled to the Dungeons, Undyne became extremely insane, forcing her to inject very high doses of self-determination, resulting in total instability of her physical form and new abilities. She has an extreme hatred against humans, and by killing some, she thinks she can certainly regain her position. Napstablook Takes Toriel's role. Guardian of the Dungeons, Napstablook has taken over the post since he was also exiled in the Dungeons since many years before he had been a rebel against the cruel dictatorial rule of Asgore. Of a tender, worried and sentimental personality, he helps Aldris to remain and orient himself, preoccupied with the cruel underground outside. Papyrus Take the original Napstablook's role. Papyrus is a young skeleton who has decided to explore the dense Underground Dungeons and therefore spends most of his time studying any kind of monster, vegetation and side constructions, living originally in PermaFrost. Sans Sans was totally forgotten and occasionally deleted from the schedule, with the outward excuse that he had been killed by the real scientist, Gaster, for unknown reasons. Chara Chara, being reprogrammed, was a human who fell underground long ago and, fearfully frightened by the monarch's actions, decided to shelter herself in the Dungeons alongside Napstablook. Alphys Assumes Gerson's role. After the trauma of not having achieved what she had always dreamed of, she now lives with an depriment sadness along her. Opened a small used shop and, with that, went on to sell her old inventions and belongings. Muffet Assumes Mad Dummy's role. After years and years living in the cruel dictatorship of the Underground, Muffet entered an extremely psychedelic state. She has as personal lackeys a large spider similar to a cupcake and thousands of young arachnids. Gerson Assumes original Undyne's role. Strong and brave, acts as captain of the Royal Guard of the Underground. His profile is not very extensive: it has almost the same similarities with the original Undyne, with difference being more comic and agile in battle. Gaster Takes on the role of Alphys. Royal scientist, proving to be a strong ally of Asgore in more advanced moments, shows itself of organized personality, formal and intelligent. However, at more advanced times, it reveals its cold, cunning and obssesive side against Aldris. Mad Mew Mew Takes on the role of Mettaton. She is a murderous android designed and projected originally by Gaster to hold and capture Aldris. The ghost that is inside Mad Mew Mew is the same ghost of Mad Dummy, and her personality is bossy and undisciplined, acting in a violent and ironic way before Aldris. Mad Mew Mew acts and talks similarly to a child, being since she is highly sarcastic and arrogant not only with Aldris, but also with other monsters. Asgore The only character who did not change role. Asgore, now with a cold, ruthless, cruel personality, has become a ruthless dictator of all Underground and only cares to collect enough souls to break the barrier (in this AU, the collected souls are not necessarily human: 10 souls of monsters and 2 humans are necessary). Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Grim Bright Category:Games